mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Kelly vs. Matt Veach
Matt Veach was cut after the bloody loss. The Fight The first round began. Veach missed a jab. Veach ducked a punch and shot and got a double to half-guard. Kelly landed an elbow from the bottom and was warned for the back of the head. The crowd chanted 'Kelly' with four thirty-five. Veach was holding Kelly down. Kelly hip-escaped but Veach took the back and got both hooks in with four fifteen. Kelly was trying to stand. Veach flattened him out. Veach worked for the choke with four minutes. Veach landed three rights and a left. Three thirty-five. Kelly almost turned. Veach stayed on the back. Three fifteen. Kelly turned to guard into guard. Three minutes. Kelly landed a left hand. Two thirty-five. Kelly landed an excellent elbow and then another with two fifteen. Another. Another. Another. Really solid elbows. Two minutes. Another elbow, a left one this time. A hard elbow, right one. Another nice one. Veach worked for a kimura. One thirty-five. A hard body shot. Veach had that kimura locked up. One fifteen. Kelly elbowed the body and again. Another one. A trio of body shots. Veach cranked the kimura. One minute. Veach nearly swept with it. Kellylanded a right hand in under. Kelly landed hard hammerfists in under. Kelly pulled guard with a tight guillotine and got on top to side control and landed three big elbows. Veach turtled up with thirty remaining. Someone was bloody. Kelly tried another guillotine and turtled him up. Veach stood to the clinch. Veach broke eating a big knee. Kelly landed a big uppercut. Kelly landed a right hand and a left hook. A big uppercut. The first round ended. Veach was cut bad by the right eye. 'He's coming in to kill,' Lawler told Veach. 'Start loading up and knock this guy out. Put him on his back and beat him up. Real basic,' Lawler continued. Veach's nose was bloody, too. The second round began. Veach tried a body kick and ate a right hand and dropped and stood. Kelly landed a right hand and a right hook. Kelly landed a flying knee and tripped and Veach followed him down to guard. Kelly landed an elbow from the bottom. Veach took the back with both hooks again in a scramble. He was high on it, though. Four minutes. He turned to guard. Kelly landed an elbow. Another big elbow. Four big lefts and a right with three thirty-five. Another elbow. Veach went for that kimura again, but Kelly avoided. Three fifteen. Another big elbow. Another. Three minutes. A hard left and another. The referee stood it to check the cut. 'Remember that position.' Veach said that he could continue. They did. Kelly landed an elbow and another. Another and another. A hard elft and a right and a left and a right and an elbow left. Another elbow. Two thirty. A pair of hard rights. Kelly avoided a kneebar and came down to half-guard. Two fifteen. An elbow. Two minutes as Kelly passed to side control. A trio of rights. A pair of elbows. An elbow and another. One thirty-five. Veach turtled up once again. Kelly pulled guard with a guillotine. It was tight. He turned to mount with it. Veach tapped with on eighteen. Kelly rolled off, exhausted. Kelly consoled Veach.